


So Much Better

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alaska's husband is a dick, F/F, Infidelity, Smut, Stepford wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: "You deserve better than him, Alaska." Sharon says to her, handing her the cigarette. Alaska finds herself nodding as she takes it, breathing in deeply. She forgets about everything. Forgets about her husband on the other side of the door, about all the associates she had yet to meet. She thinks of nothing but Sharon and the warm hand now running up and down her thigh.OR: Alaska is a stepford wife who meets Sharon at her husband's party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is up! Yes it is me back again with another Shalaska smut fic for ya nerves. I'm trying to write a stripper AU but this concept has been on my mind for literal weeks so I just had to write it! Please leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed, it makes my day! Lots of love <3

Alaska's wearing a painfully tight skirt and a blazer in an attempt to feel professional. It doesn't work. She ties her hair up into a loose bun and lights up a cigarette, reclining into the couch on her balcony. The sun is just starting to set, casting an orange-ish glow over the streets below her. She kicks off her heels, sighing as she inhales the smoke deeply. 

Alaska would do anything for a drink right now, but even the cigarette is pushing it. Her husband, James, would be home soon and he'd flip shit if he caught her smoking. Alaska groans and leans her head back further, rolling her shoulders back to release some of the tension. 

The party would be starting soon, all of James' work associates that stared at her too long and let their fingers linger on hers when she handed them a drink. She had to play the role, just like every day, of his perfect, obedient wife. Alaska takes another drag, her lips burning slightly.

"Babe, I'm home! You put the drinks on the table?" James' voice calls up to her from downstairs and Alaska curses, flicking the cigarette over the balcony.  
"Not yet! One minute." Alaska shouts back, sliding on her heels. She hears James drop his briefcase on the floor and internally rolls her eyes. He'll expect her to pick it up for him.  
"Come on, everyone'll be here soon!" 

Alaska stands up and hurries down the stairs, shaking her hair out of the bun and letting it settle around her shoulders.  
"Sorry. Just cleaning up the bedroom." She apologised, smiling slightly. James grins at her, looking up and down her body appreciatively. 

"I like the outfit. Very hot." He tells her, tightening his tie slightly. Alaska bats her eyelashes, leaning down into the fridge to get the bottles lay at the bottom. His hands come up to run over her ass, squeezing it slightly. Alaska's back arches automatically in surprise as she straightens up, bottles in her hands.  
"Thanks." Alaska huffs, walking over to the table to place them down. 

"Come here," James tells her, holding his arms out. "I missed you, babe."  
Alaska smiled stiffly and crosses the room to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaling his scent of cologne. 

His hands run up her back and ass again and it takes all of her willpower not to pull away. He leans down, stubble grazing her soft cheek, and presses their lips together sloppily. As he pulls away, he presses her closer to him, a stern look on his face.  
"You've been smoking?"  
It wasn't a question. 

"Just one," Alaska sighs. "I was stressed after work and I... I'm sorry. It was the first one in weeks, I-"  
She looks down, unable to meet his harsh stare. She hated when he got passive aggressive like this.  
"I thought I told you to stop?" He questions, tilting her chin up with two fingers. He's grinning slightly, but Alaska isn't. She bites down on her lip. 

"I'm sorry," She repeats, tugging away from him and going back to the fridge. "Go sit down. I'll set everything up."  
James nods, running his hand through his hair. He pulls her back by the wrist and Alaska almost gasps but holds it in.  
"Good girl." He mumbles. He kisses her again, but it's rougher this time. His teeth catch on her bottom lip. 

Alaska spends the next few minutes sweeping the floors, opening blinds, turning on music while James scrolls through his phone and talks about his day. Alaska nods in the right places, asks questions when she needs to, but she isn't listening. By the time the first group of men come in, she's spent. But she keeps her facade, a bright smile on her face as James introduces her to countless associates, a hand firmly on her waist. 

There's so many of them, so many enduring handshakes and wandering eyes. Alaska floats around from conversation to conversation, allowing James to show her off like a shiny, new toy, telling everyone all about her while he flips her hair over her shoulder so that their eyes can cling to every inch of her. Alaska thinks of the cigarette she threw over the balcony. She was half-tempted to sneak out around back and try to find it in the grass.

"Alaska, this is Matthew. He works for the same company as I do."  
James' voice sounds distant, like he's shouting up at her from the bottom of a well. Alaska blinks herself out of her trance and smiles.  
"Hi. Alaska." She introduces herself, holding out a hand for him to shake. The man in front of her is smirking, his tongue flicking out to lick his teeth slightly as he shakes her hand. He squeezes it, just for a moment, before dropping his hand and slipping it into his pocket.  
"Matthew. You're a lovely little thing, aren't you?" 

Alaska giggles nervously, looking to James for directions, but she's met with only a hearty laugh from him and a few others.  
"Th.. thank you?" She says quietly, smile plastered on her face.  
"You'd love my Sharon. Where is she? Honey?" He looks around for a moment before raising his eyebrows and holding out his arm. A pale, slender hand reaches out for it through the crowd and a woman steps towards him. 

Her hair is dark, tied up in a high ponytail on top of her head that's resting on her left shoulder. Alaska looks down at her black dress, revealing, but still professional, and the string of pearls around her neck. She's holding a glass of wine, looking unimpressed.  
"Sharon, honey, this is Alaska. James' wife."

Alaska isn't listening to him. She can't stop staring at how plump and round this woman's lips are, how her dark eyes, framed with thick lashes, are looking at every inch of her body. Sharon smiles, holds out a hand. This handshake is different, it's softer, her hand is smooth and dainty under hers.  
"I love your dress." Sharon compliments, sipping her wine and fluttering her eyelashes slightly. Alaska can feel her cheeks heating up. 

"O-oh. Thank you." Alaska flushes, feeling James' hands on the small of her back. The men start to talk again, but Sharon's eyes never leave her. She steps forward until she's inches away from Alaska, leans in to talk to her again.  
"Want to come sit outside? I hate listening to them drone on like this." 

Her breath is warm on Alaska's pink cheek and she nods embarrassingly quickly. Sharon grins at her and turns around to tug on Matthew's sleeve.  
"We're going outside for a breather. Have fun." Sharon tells him. 

Alaska knows the feeling all too well when Matthew pulls her in for a goodbye kiss and Sharon turns her head slightly at the last moment, leaving him to press his lips against her cheek. The men around them laugh and Sharon grins at him as she leaves. Alaska imagines doing that to James in front of all his friends and blushes even more. 

She shows Sharon to the back door and thankfully, no one's out there yet. The sun has almost completely set and Alaska takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of the hazy darkness.  
"God, how do you do it?" Sharon laughs, closing the wooden door behind her. Alaska turns, furrows her brow in confusion.  
"How do I do what?"  
"Keep it up. Happy little stepford wife. I'd go crazy." Sharon snorts, taking a seat on the bench beside the wall. The only sound is the muffled music from inside and the cars driving past from behind the fence. Alaska plays with a strand of hair nervously. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She brushes it off, sitting beside Sharon. The dark haired woman lights up a cigarette, letting the smoke curl up around her face almost artfully as she exhales. God, what Alaska wouldn't give. 

"I've been watching you all night. They all just eat you up, don't they? Or wish they could." Sharon says, her voice husky and low. Alaska becomes acutely aware that they're so close that their thighs are touching and Alaska never wants to move.  
"I don't think so. I sucked." Alaska sighs, folding her arms. Sharon quirks an eyebrow.  
"No, you didn't. You didn't stop smiling for a second. Did you? Except when he was grabbing on your ass, that's understandable." 

Alaska's amazed that Sharon was even watching her, let alone that she picked up on little things like that. Sharon continues, flipping her ponytail down her back and taking another drag.  
"He just wants you as a trophy. Trust me, I know. The way he looks at you; like you're his property. Matt stopped doing that to me months ago, but he still tries to act all dominant in front of his buddies."

Alaska's blinking in awe.  
"How do you do it?" She asks quietly. Sharon's hand rests on her thigh and Alaska can feel her fingertips brushing against her own leg. She wants to pick up her hand, put it down on hers.  
"How do I do what?" Sharon asks breathily. Alaska can see her eyes flickering from her lips to her eyes.  
"If I did that to James in front of his friends, he'd... never mind. I shouldn't be-" 

Sharon's hand moves to her leg as Alaska stops talking and she swears she feels a rush of electricity.  
"Don't let him turn you into a robot. That was my mistake." 

Sharon's leaning in slightly as she speaks and Alaska can feel her thumb brushing against the skin of her thigh. 

"You deserve better than him, Alaska." Sharon says to her, handing her the cigarette. Alaska finds herself nodding as she takes it, breathing in deeply. She forgets about everything. Forgets about her husband on the other side of the door, about all the associates she had yet to meet. She thinks of nothing but Sharon and the warm hand now running up and down her thigh.

Alaska turns her head to blow to smoke away from Sharon and gasps when her other hand tucks her hair behind her ear.  
"I mean, really." Sharon mutters, her eyes trained on Alaska's face. Alaska turns back and looks at her, lost in those icy blue eyes.  
"Yeah?" Alaska breathes. Their lips are inches apart. Sharon's voice is so smooth and her hand is so confidently on her leg. Alaska leans in blindly and flinches when the back door opens. 

The two of them jump apart when the group of men tumble outside. It's not James or Matthew, but Alaska's been introduced to a few of them. Sharon stubs out her cigarette.  
"Alaska, is it? Oh, and Sharon. What are you ladies doing out here?" One of them slurs, obviously a few too many drinks down. Sharon laughs.  
"We were just leaving, Kevin." 

Sharon holds out her hand and Alaska takes it quickly, letting the other woman pull her to her feet and tug her towards the door. Alaska hears a wolf whistle as she enters the house, followed by a joking 'can I watch?' that Alaska knows wouldn't be a joke if he'd seen what just almost happened. 

Sharon's guiding her through the house, through the group of people in the living room and up the stairs. Alaska notices James in the corner with a few others, drinking a beer. 

Alaska gasps as Sharon grips her hips and pushes her up against the wall at the top of the stairs. They're just out of view of everyone at the party and it makes Alaska shiver with adrenaline. Sharon brushes her hand against Alaska's cheek tenderly, her other hand still cupping her hip.  
"You deserve so much better." Sharon mutters, running a finger along her jaw. She leans in, finally, and presses a kiss to Alaska's bottom lip.

Alaska is stiff, in shock at the softness of her lips. She's kissed girls before, sure, but only during drunk games of truth or dare or spin the bottle. She's kissed girls, but only for the satisfaction of men. She's kissed girls, but she's never kissed Sharon. 

Alaska holds in a moan as Sharon runs her hand up and down her waist.  
"The bedroom," Alaska gasps against her lips. "Here."  
Alaska walks shakily to the bedroom door and pushes it open. The balcony doors are open, a sweet, cool breeze blowing in. Alaska stands in the middle of the room, hands shaking as Sharon locks the door. The other woman pushes her down onto the bed, the sheets soft under her. 

"Fuck. Alaska." Sharon whispers, trailing kisses down her collarbone to her right breast. Alaska is trying not to moan so badly, but can't help but let out a whimper when Sharon unbuttons her blouse and licks at her nipple. 

James never did this to her. He never made her feel this feeling in her stomach, never made her want more more more so badly it was driving her insane.  
"Sharon. Sharon, oh my god." Alaska breathes. 

Sharon shimmies down the bed, a teasing smile on her face as she pushes Alaska's pencil skirt up to her hips. She pressed her tongue flat against the fabric of her panties and Alaska can feel it, the wetness and warmth, and she whines, gripping Sharon's hair.  
"Better be quiet. Don't want James to come up and check on us, huh, baby?" 

Sharon calling her baby has Alaska biting down on her lip. She nods quickly and grinds down onto the bed, craving any relief possible. Sharon slowly peels down Alaska's panties and drops them on the floor, wasting no time before burying her face between her legs.

Her tongue is wet and quick and it has Alaska clapping a hand over her mouth as her hands squeeze at her thighs. She knows it's wrong, of course she does, but nothing has ever felt so right. Sharon pushes a finger inside her and curls it slightly, relishing in Alaska's muffled whimpers. She's rubbing at her clit with the pad of her thumb and Alaska raises her hips off the bed. 

"You're going to come, aren't you?" Sharon asks lowly. Alaska answers only with a broken moan, squeezing her eyes closed. Sharon speeds up, rubbing her in close circles and fucking her with her fingers. Alaska's pushing back down, shaking and gripping the sheets with the hand that isn't over her mouth. 

She comes with a long, breathy sigh, her thighs trembling around Sharon's head. Sharon slowly, carefully, licks up her remaining juices and sits up.  
"Oh, my f-fucking god." Alaska whimpers, closing her legs. Sharon smiles at her.  
"Yeah?" 

Sharon stands up and leans down, picking her panties up off the floor. Alaska expects her to hand them to her, but Sharon tucks them into her pocket with a devilish grin.  
Alaska's cheeks heat up as she gets up, pulling her skirt down and buttoning up her blouse. She goes to the mirror, fixing her hair and applying another coat of lip gloss before Sharon hands her a business card.  
"Call me. This was fun." 

Sharon kisses her once on the cheek and twirls over to the door, unlocking it and slipping through it quietly. Alaska sways back and forth, staring down at the business card in her hand that's the only proof that she was even real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd smelt so nice, of smoke and musk and roses, just like the ones outside. Her touch had sent ripples of static electricity through her skin. Sharon had done more for her in the hour that she knew her than James had in the entire time they'd been together. It makes her feel sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a big chapter because I suddenly got a few ideas for the direction I want this story to take! I hate to be That Bitch but please leave comments, it really inspires me to write more when I know people are reading and enjoying my stuff! Love u all!

Alaska has always liked James' car. She felt powerful sat on the plush leather seats with his hand on her thigh as he drove. He'd spent a lot of money on it and it showed. However, she couldn't enjoy it tonight, because there was something nagging at the back of her mind that she couldn't ignore. No, more like someone. 

It had been weeks since that night, but Alaska hadn't stopped thinking about Sharon for a moment. She was obsessed with her confidence, her natural grace and dominance. The way her cold blue eyes tracked her every move, her strong hands held her and... no. Her husband was sat right beside her. She could feel the cold touch of his wedding band on her leg. 

"Matthew liked you, by the way." James tells her, glancing at her before returning his eyes to the dark road. Alaska nods distractedly, thinking of dark curls, fleshy lips, red nails. She would see Sharon in less than two minutes. Her husband had invited them over for dinner and Alaska had been both dreading and anticipating it for days.   
"Did he?" She mumbles, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Uh-huh. And he loves that you and Sharon get along. You two can probably bond over, like, fashion... or something tonight."   
"Cool." Alaska says quietly, her eyes clinging to James' hand. He squeezes the flesh of her thigh and she jumps, looking up at him. 

"You alright? You've been kind of distant lately, babe." He says to her, running his hand up and down. Alaska wants to tell him. She wants to pull his hand off and tell him she's been thinking of round hips and soft thighs and perky breasts- but she doesn't. She intertwines their fingers and pressed a kiss to his neck.   
"I'm fine. Just stressed, baby." 

James grins and grips her hand as they pull into the Needles' property. It's huge, sprawling green lawns and perfectly cut rose bushes. There's a pool, along with a few reclined loungers that make Alaska picture Sharon relaxing in a bikini, fabric low on her hips as she bathes in the sun. Alaska physically shakes her head to get the image out of it as James switches the car off.   
"Now, big smiles tonight, okay? We want them to like us, remember?" 

Alaska doesn't need to be told. She slips into it easily, her guise of nodding and agreeing and being his perfect wife. Alaska nods her head and gets out of the car, letting James cup her elbow and walk her to the door. He knocks while adjusting his tie and the door opens almost instantly.   
"Ah, James! Lovely to see you," Matthew greets, opening the door wide and shaking James' hand. Alaska slinks in beside him quietly, but Matthew's eyes don't miss her. "Oh, and Alaska. You look just lovely tonight." 

James steps aside and lets Matthew take Alaska in his arms. He's taller and broader than James and she feels tiny as his arms wrap around her. It's only for a moment, but Alaska feels his hand rest on the curve of her ass and bile comes up in her throat.   
"Sharon's cooked up a storm for you tonight," Matthew announces, gesturing to the dining room. "Come, take a seat." 

They walk into the dining room and Alaska can't help but admire the polished mahogany, golden furnishings, ornate light fixtures. She takes a seat at the table and folds her hands in her lap.   
"Sharon, honey? They're here!" Matthew calls. As if she was waiting for him, the kitchen door opens with a bump of a hip. 

Sharon's hair is loose and curled away from her face as she steps through the door. She looks the picture of a perfect housewife, white apron around her waist, holding two trays in her hands. Her eyes find Alaska first and she seems genuinely pleased to see her. The sleeves on this dress stop at her upper arm and Alaska admires the black tattoos decorating them. It somehow makes her even hotter.  
"Evening, James. Alaska." 

Sharon nods to her, a twinkle in her eye, and Alaska finds herself twiddling her thumbs under the table nervously.   
"That smells lovely, Sharon." Matthew compliments as he sits. Sharon holds eye contact with Alaska as she bends over the table, putting the food down on the decorative doilies in the center. Alaska tries and fails not to look down at her ass and her mouth practically waters at the sight. 

"No problem, baby." Sharon says, not even looking at him. She straightens up with a knowing smirk and takes a seat across from Alaska. This was going to be a long night. 

Alaska can't stop staring at her, no matter how hard she tries. It's like she knows, the way she keeps her lips parted and pouting, occasionally flipping her hair back and playing with the chain of her necklace. Alaska doesn't speak unless she's spoken to, a skill she's learned to adapt. It makes it easier, listening to James drone on and on about taxes and sales while Alaska pushes her food around her plate, trying desperately not to think about how Sharon's lips had felt on her thighs. 

She'd smelt so nice, of smoke and musk and roses, just like the ones outside. Her touch had sent ripples of static electricity through her skin. Sharon had done more for her in the hour that she knew her than James had in the entire time they'd been together. It makes her feel sick. 

All at once, Alaska finds it too much. She drops her spoon and shakily gets up to her feet. The three of them stop talking and look up to her.   
"Sorry," she practically whispers. "Can I please use the bathroom?"  
Sharon looks like she's about to jump at the chance to be alone with Alaska, dropping her napkin on the table, but Matthew stops her before she can stand.   
"No, no, sit. I'll show her where it is. Finish your meal, you worked so hard on it." 

Alaska's stiff as Matthew gets up from the table and gestures for her to go up the stairs. She meets Sharon's gaze, the older woman's eyes narrowed slightly. Alaska lets him guide her up the stairs, acutely aware of the hand slipping down her back.   
"Here it is." Matthew tells her as they reach a single wooden door at the end of the hall.   
"Thank you," Alaska smiles. "See you downstairs? I'll just be a moment." 

Alaska moved to enter the bathroom, but Matthew's hand reaches out and leans against the doorframe, blocking her from moving. Alaska's breath catches in surprise and she looks up to meet his eyes   
"Wait a second." Matthew mumbles. He's studying her face carefully, slowly.   
"Y... yes?" Alaska questions, her eyes flicking from his hand to his face, trying to figure out how to duck under his forearm. 

He seems to realise this, because soon, his other arm is leaning on the other side of the wall, pushing her up against it and boxing her in. He leans in even closer and Alaska can smell his minty breath.   
"I love the outfit tonight. All dressed up."

The entire situation is rubbing Alaska the wrong way. She wants to run down the stairs and out the door, wants to be as far away from him as possible. She wants to tell him his wife fucked her last week.  
"Oh. Well, thanks. But, really I need to use the bathroom, I-" 

Matthew's hand comes up and brushes against her jaw, cupping her cheek.   
"You're different than my Sharon. Smaller. More docile, I think."   
His hand drops from her face and runs down her rib cage, only just missing her right breast as he makes his way down to hold her waist. Alaska doesn't breathe. Doesn't think she can.  
"Sharon's been misbehaving lately. You wouldn't do that to James, would you?"

Alaska's hit with the agonising fear that he knows. The rational part of her mind knows that he couldn't possibly, but by the look in his eyes, he knows something. Alaska laughs nervously, stiffening her neck as his thumb brushes against her lip.   
"Matthew, I just need to get to-"   
"Just be quiet. They don't need to know, hm?" 

She's suddenly furious. It's not even that he's coming onto her, she can deal with that. It's the way he keeps interrupting her. He doesn't even care what she has to say. It makes her blood run differently. She's angry, for the first time in months. For the first time in months, she breaks character. 

Alaska pushes him away, leaving him stumbling down the corridor with a shocked look on his face. She doesn't say anything, just fixes her hair and goes back down the stairs. 

Sharon looks at her the second she's visible, her eyes searching Alaska's body for signs of... well, something. Did Sharon know he'd try to pull a stunt like that? Alaska feels sick again, but she can't go back upstairs.   
"Oh, baby," James greets her, wiping his mouth on his napkin. "Where's Matt?"   
Alaska shrugs, eyes blank.   
"He was gone when I finished using the bathroom. Probably in his room." 

Sharon knows. Alaska doesn't know how, but she knows Matthew just tried to come onto her. She seems more... concerned for her, than mad, which gives Alaska the sense that he's done this before. 

Matt comes back down the stairs, water splashed on his face and a fake smile plastered on it.   
"Everyone alright?" He asks as he enters. James nods, oblivious to the hostile energy in the room and launches into a spiel of how good the meal was.   
"I'm glad you liked it." Sharon says almost bitterly, her eyes glancing at James before returning to Matt. Matt squirms and clears his throat, but before he can do anything, Sharon's standing. 

"Alaska, would you like to see my new rose bushes? I just planted them this spring, they're divine." Sharon gushes. Alaska nods quickly and stands, kissing James' cheek as she departs.   
"Oh, I'd love to. I saw them when I was driving in, did you really only plant them this spring?" Alaska asks, following Sharon to the back door. James and Matt have resumed talking in their absence and Sharon keeps up the fake rose-talk as she guides her out the door, around the back of the house.

"I know right! I wanted to do it myself, our gardener's just not that good with- he tried to fuck you, didn't he?" Sharon huffs as soon as they're far enough away. Alaska pulls two cigarettes out of her purse and offers one to Sharon, who gladly takes it. It's almost like a rehearsed routine. Alaska feels like she's known Sharon her entire life.  
"I... well, yeah. He did." Alaska admits, balancing the cigarette between her lips and lighting it carefully. The smoke is so warm in her mouth, she can't help but moan quietly as she inhales. She hasn't smoked all week. 

"What a cunt." Sharon scoffs, putting the cigarette in her mouth and leaning in, wordlessly asking for Alaska to light it for her. Alaska flicks her thumb, the flame engulfing the end of it. The warm orange reflection of the light on Sharon's face is truly beautiful, the shadows on every contour of her face. 

"He does this every time. I need to show him his place." Sharon rolls her eyes as she speaks, leaning up against the wall.   
"His place?" Alaska questions. Sharon smirks.   
"You think I let him take control when we're fucking?"   
She ashes her cigarette on the ground, blowing smoke upwards. Alaska blushes. She never can seem to stop blushing around Sharon, can she?

"I don't know. I mean, I'd never guess he'd be..." Alaska trails off, too embarrassed to talk about sex with her.   
"He's a little bitch. I make him beg for it, he just whimpers and cries like a little puppy. It's kind of funny." 

Alaska's chest tightens at the thought of Sharon having absolute control. She wanted Sharon to do whatever she wanted to her. Oh, god, just the thought of being on her knees for Sharon had a wet patch spreading on her panties.   
"O-oh." Alaska chokes out. Sharon looks at her through thick lashes and reaches out for her hand, tugging her closer until Alaska's right up against her. It's almost embarrassing, how much a simple sentence and look had effected her.

"You like that, don't you?" Sharon whispers. She takes another drag as Alaska nods. "Yeah? Use your words, honey."   
Alaska feels dizzy. She wants Sharon so bad. Right now, on the floor of her garden. She's so touch-starved, she almost moans out loud when Sharon tucks her hair behind her ear, her fingers brushing against her jaw.   
"Yes." Alaska whispers.  
Sharon smiles and flicks her cigarette away. She leans in, her lips right next to her ear. 

"Next time, baby. Promise."

And with that, Sharon's leaving, walking back around the side of the house and leaving Alaska stunned. She almost laughs out loud. It seems to be a recurring theme with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her lips were just as she'd remembered them, hypnotising and supple and utterly incredible. She thinks of the scratch of James' stubble, the roughness of his touch. 
> 
> Alaska feels like the walls that have been pressed against her for months are finally pulling away, like she can breathe again. She feels like her lungs are filling with air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! I'm so glad people are enjoying this <3

Alaska folds her hands in her lap as Sharon pours her a glass of red wine in her kitchen. The fireplace is on, warming up the otherwise cold living room. Alaska is nervous. This would be the first time she's been completely alone with Sharon, with no fear of interruption. Their husbands were both out for the weekend- a business trip that took them both miles away. Alaska and Sharon were alone. 

"Here you go. A crisp glass of my finest red." Sharon says as she enters, her voice mockingly elegant. Alaska giggles as she takes it, thanking her quietly. Sharon had a pair of thick-rimmed glasses perched on her nose- and between that, the tattoos and the short dress she was wearing, Alaska was breathing shallowly.

"I'm glad you decided to come over. I hate being by myself here. Matt's always out."   
Sharon rolls her eyes at her last statement, taking a long sip of her wine.   
"Working?"   
"Yeah, something like that." Sharon laughs. 

Alaska admires her more than she'd expected. The way she'd refused to kiss Matthew when they first met, how she'd tucked her panties into her pocket. Alaska wanted that, her natural charm and power. More importantly, she wanted Sharon. She can't help but let her eyes linger over Sharon's long legs, her pale, soft thighs almost entrancing. 

"You good?" Sharon asks, bringing her attention back to her face. "You seem a little distracted."   
Alaska groans, taking a sip of her wine.   
"God, you sound just like James."   
Sharon hisses in a breath, her eyes widening as she leans back. Her arms outstretch along the top of the sofa.  
"Shit. Sorry. Didn't mean to, like... sorry." 

Alaska smiles at her weakly and squeezes the hand that's just above her right shoulder.   
"It's fine. Don't sweat it." 

Sharon's looking at her in That Way again. Tenderly, her eyes soft as she looks at her lips, her nose, her chin.   
"You hungry? I can make pasta. Or like, toast, or something." Sharon asks. She reaches out and fiddles with a strand of Alaska's hair, her fingers millimetres away from the exposed skin of her breast. Her other arm is still draped around the back of the couch and Alaska was still holding her hand, their fingers loosely hanging onto each other.

"I'm fine. Thanks, though." Alaska replied, craving her touch so badly she couldn't focus on anything. Sharon smiled wider, curling the hair around her finger.   
"You need to loosen up." she said softly. Her hand ran up Alaska's thigh, from her knee to the hem of her skirt.   
"Do I, now?" Alaska mumbled, looking down slightly to watch Sharon play with her hair. 

"Yeah. You do." Sharon replied. Her index finger tilted up Alaska's chin as she leaned in, lashes dropped down as she watched her lips. Sharon finally kissed her, her hand rubbing her thigh softly until Alaska was melting into her touch. Her lips were just as she'd remembered them, hypnotising and supple and utterly incredible. She thinks of the scratch of James' stubble, the roughness of his touch. 

Alaska feels like the walls that have been pressed against her for months are finally pulling away, like she can breathe again. She feels like her lungs are filling with air.

"God, you're like... an angel, or something." Sharon whispers into her cheek. Alaska feels her heart flutter and she pulls her closer, a hand on her neck. Alaska wrapped her hand around Sharon's wrist, pushing it between her thighs. 

"I haven't stopped thinking about you. For days. You're all there is." Alaska said back, her voice soft. Sharon pulled away, just for a moment, to pull their intertwined hands to her lips and kiss Alaska's knuckle.   
"You want to go upstairs? I'd stay down here, but this is a new couch." 

Alaska laughs and nods, letting Sharon tug her off the couch and up the stairs. Alaska is walking behind her as Sharon guides her up the steps, her ass right at the level of Alaska's face. She just wants to bury her face in it, but she stops herself. Barely.

They reach the bedroom door and Sharon gestures for Alaska to go first.   
"I left my glass of wine downstairs." Alaska mumbles as she pushes the door open.   
"You'll forget about it in a minute." 

Sharon slides her hand down Alaska's ass as she flicks the light on. The bedroom is big and open, with wide windows and a four poster bed.   
"This is nice." Alaska says, turning in Sharon's arm and pressing her palms against her chest.   
"Yeah? Got the bed for $650 from Ikea. You bet your pretty little ass it's nice." 

Alaska laughs and tilts her head up to meet Sharon's lips again. They kiss lazily, Sharon's other hand running through Alaska's hair to pull her closer. Sharon felt around blindly for the bed, collapsing on her back and letting Alaska sit on top of her. 

Sharon's hands are on her ass again, kneading the soft flesh until Alaska was wiggling with need, her lips grazing Sharon's. She moves her hands to Alaska's front, up her stomach to her breasts. It felt surreal, like she would wake up any second. How could anything feel this good? 

Sharon feels her hard nipples through her shirt, pinches one through the thin fabric. Alaska lets out a whimper, interlacing her fingers with Sharon's other hand. Sharon reaches up higher again, pushes her thumb into Alaska's mouth and lets the rest of her hand curl around her jaw. 

Alaska sucks on it like a pacifier, still wiggling her hips as she grinds down onto Sharon's stomach. God, it was heaven. Sharon's hands were so strong, so nice on her body, exploring every inch of her. She gasps when her phone vibrates in her pocket. 

"Shit, Sh- Sharon. My phone. James will be calling." Alaska fumbles, pulling away and shakily pulling her phone out of her back pocket.   
"James?" Sharon asks huskily.

Alaska doesn't miss the smirk on her face, the teasing look in her eyes. Her hair is tangled in Sharon's fingers as she presses a single finger to her lips.   
"Hi, sweetheart!" James' voice says through the receiver. Alaska almost laughs.   
"Hey, baby. How are things?" Alaska sighs. She brushes Sharon's brunette curls off of her forehead softly and Sharon smiles.   
"Great! Hey, I think I'm getting a promotion." 

Alaska can't focus on anything but the way Sharon's hands are winding up her thighs, pulling at the lacy edge of her panties. Alaska tries to shake her head no, but can't find the will to as her fingers slip inside.   
"That's... that's amazing, baby! I'm so p-proud." 

Alaska's eyes are squeezed closed, trying to put all her energy into getting the words out. Sharon is still grinning below her. Alaska shoves her jokingly and presses a hand over her mouth when she starts to giggle. Sharon's fingertip rubs gentle circles into her clit, making her wind her hips down onto it. Fuck, she had to stay concentrated. Listen to James.   
"I could buy you that dress you've been wanting with my new paycheck. The pink one? And a matching pair of shoes." 

"Oh, thank you, baby. You're too... too good to me." Alaska choked out, clamping her hand over Sharon's mouth. Sharon's fingers pumped in and out slowly and Alaska wanted to cry with how good it felt combined with the absolute need to stay silent. 

"You okay, Lasky? You sound... different."   
Sharon raised her eyebrows, but didn't stop, didn't slow.   
"I'm just so tired. I've missed you so much, baby."   
Alaska took her hand off of Sharon's mouth and used it to pin her other hand to the mattress. She started to fuck herself on Sharon's fingers, moving up and down.  
"Aw, that's okay, angel. I'll let you get some sleep. Call you tomorrow?" 

Alaska bit down on her lip before she spoke.   
"Yeah, okay. Love you."   
She cut him off before he can return the phrase, hitting the hang up button and finally letting out a moan.  
"Fuck you." Alaska whispered, closing her eyes tightly. Sharon laughed at her, pushing the blonde hair off of the other girl's face. Alaska started to shake on top of her, clutching her wrist until Sharon shook her off, reaching up and holding Alaska's throat. She squeezed the sides lightly and Alaska whimpered brokenly, her orgasm nearing her. 

"You gonna come?" Sharon asked quietly. Alaska nodded, biting her lip again. Sharon encouraged her, squeezing again until Alaska was coming on her fingers, gasping shakily and gripping Sharon's arms. 

As she came down, Sharon was petting her hair, running her fingers through it. Alaska rolled off her and shuffled to the floor, kneeling in front of Sharon.   
"What are y-"   
"Come here. Let me." Alaska said softly. Sharon obliged, wriggling forward on the bed and opening her legs. She had a small wet patch on her panties and Alaska leaned forward and kissed it, letting her thick lips linger there.   
"Oh, fuck." Sharon moaned. "You... you sure you want to..."   
Alaska said nothing, only peeling down her underwear in answer. Sharon leaned her head back and closed her eyes. 

Having absolutely no experience, Alaska thinks of what she likes, what she does to herself. She thinks of the things James does to her. Alaska tentatively starts to lick at her clit. It's wet under her tongue and Alaska loves the feeling when Sharon lets out a hum of pleasure.   
"Such a good girl. Such a, fuck... you're amazing, Alaska." Sharon whispers to the ceiling. 

Alaska gains confidence and starts to lick around her folds, sucking at her clit until Sharon's thighs are trembling around her head and her hand is on the back of her hair, pushing her closer. It's easier than she imagined and Alaska wraps her hands around Sharon's legs.   
Sharon clenches and groans and Alaska knows she came. She remembers what Sharon had done and collects the rest of her moisture, carefully. She sits back on her heels and looks up at Sharon.

"Was that... I mean, was I-"  
"You were perfect, Alaska. You're perfect." Sharon says simply, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Alaska hates the butterflies in her stomach, the pink tinge in her cheeks when she compliments her. Sharon gets up and retrieves two t-shirts from a drawer, tossing one to the blonde. 

They move around the bedroom silently, Alaska undressing and pulling the shirt on before crawling into the bed beside Sharon. The blanket is warm and soft as Alaska snuggles into it. Sharon flicks the light off and curls into Alaska's back, her arm wrapping around her waist. It feels natural, safe. Alaska has never felt this at home before.   
"Did you have a nice night?" Sharon mumbles into her neck. Alaska nods.   
"Perfect." 

She drifts to sleep, thinking of Sharon's lips, her hips, her thighs, her soft hair, the arm around her waist. She drifts to sleep knowing she'll have to talk to James when he gets back from his business trip. And as long as Sharon's here in this soft bed, waiting for her, she knows it'll be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska's grabbing anything she can find, shoving clothes and shoes and jewellery into a suitcase. There's adrenaline running through her veins. Like when she was a teenager and she'd sneak around the back of the school to smoke, avoiding the teachers. Something about disobeying orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it finally happens in this one :') hope you all enjoy!!

Alaska sits at the kitchen table, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand while she sips her glass of wine. She feels weirdly numb. Alaska's wearing a stiff blazer and skirt, her favourite pearl necklace loosely around her neck. James would like to see her in that. The familiar sound of his car pulling up on the driveway makes Alaska take a deep breath, close her eyes. She's nervous. So nervous that her hands are trembling and her heart is pounding in her chest. She thinks of Sharon and her soothing touch, her loving eyes. 

They'd been together every moment while their husbands were gone. Alaska had stayed at her house and they'd spent the few days talking, smoking and fucking in no particular order. They slept in each other's arms, holding each other tightly. She'd never felt that at ease with James, like she could show Sharon her whole soul and get nothing but love in return. 

"Alaska, honey? I'm back!" James calls as he steps through the front door. His gaze finds her, sat stiffly at the table, tears stinging her eyes. Alaska smiles weakly.   
"I bought you those shoes! The pink ones we talked about- wait, are you okay?" 

Alaska sniffles a little, realises a tear has spilled down her cheek. James is so oblivious usually, so ready to just ignore any emotion Alaska has so that she can continue just being an object of his pleasure.   
"We... we need to talk, James. Please." Alaska says softly, wiping the tear with the back of her index finger and straightening up. James takes a seat at the table in front of her, his eyes scanning her watery eyes, her outfit, the almost empty glass of wine in her hand. He loosens his tie, reclining in his seat a little.  
"What's wrong? You've been drinking, Alaska-"   
"Yes. I've been drinking. That okay with you?" 

Alaska's speaking calmly, but she feels like she's teetering off the edge of a cliff, one slip away from slipping and hitting the ground hard, shattering. James' eyes widen a little.   
"You know I don't like you drinking. What's this about, sweetheart?"   
Alaska takes a deep breath. Think of Sharon, think of Sharon, think of Sharon.  
"I just... I've done some thinking. While you were away." Alaska says shakily. James' eyes don't leave her for a second, staring into her soul. 

"And?" He asks, almost bitterly. She's scared how he's going to react, of course she is.   
"I think we should... maybe spend some time apart." 

James moves forward in his seat, puts his hand over Alaska's and furrows his brow. His wedding band is cold, every time it touches her it feels wrong.  
"What are you talking about, baby? We're happy! We're so happy-"   
"You're happy, James."   
Alaska can't stop herself. The words have been inside her for so long.  
"You're happy because I spend every second of my time cleaning up after you and doing your laundry and sucking you off. When was the last time you washed a fucking dish, James? You're happy because you don't live in the real world. I don't want this." 

James is staring at her, his face stone cold, unreadable. The words hang in the air, swallowed up by the silence of their house. Alaska takes another sip of her wine. They keep eye contact, neither of them even able to come up with any words to fill the silence. So she stands up, walks to the dishwasher. James scoffs, follows her.  
"Alaska. You're being ridiculous. Let's just go to bed and talk about it in the morning. Come on, come up to the bedroom." 

Alaska doesn't respond, putting her glass in the dishwasher and pressing the button to start it. It turns on, the sound of rushing water loud as she straightens up, looks out of the kitchen window. Alaska can see James' reflection in the glass, standing behind her with his arms folded. She's going to start crying, she knows it. She's biting her lip, blinking away tears. Alaska gasps when she feels his hand on her wrist. 

"Alaska." He spits. James tugs her back, turning her around while her jaw drops. "What did I just tell you to do?"   
Alaska just stares at him. James' grip is tight, her wrist is so thin, he could snap it if he wanted to. From the look in his eyes, he does want to.   
"You told me to come up to the bedroom." Alaska breathes. She shakily tries to tug her arm away from him but he's holding her so tight.   
"And are you going to?" 

Alaska wants to say yes. Wants to meekly follow him, apologise, blame it on the alcohol. She wants to follow his orders, do what he asks to make him happy. She thinks of Matthew- backing her up against the wall at his house. He'd been so close, so infuriatingly close to her. James' lip twitches a little bit. Alaska finally shatters.

"Don't touch me, James."   
She pulls her wrist out of his grip, staggering backward. No going back now.   
James huffs cruelly, a dry laugh that sends chills down Alaska's spine.   
Alaska walks away before he can say anything. She walks quickly, up the stairs to the bedroom while she can hear him slowly following her. 

She closes the bedroom door behind her, flicking the lock and pressing her hand over her mouth. She almost can't believe she's finally doing it. She feels terrified. But most of all, Alaska feels alive. James jiggles the doorknob, realises its locked. 

"Where are you going? Gonna pack a bag, go out there alone? Be my fucking guest, Alaska. Go be a little whore on the streets by yourself, see how long you'll last. You'll come crawling back." 

Alaska's grabbing anything she can find, shoving clothes and shoes and jewellery into a suitcase. There's adrenaline running through her veins. Like when she was a teenager and she'd sneak around the back of the school to smoke, avoiding the teachers. Something about disobeying orders.  
"How about how long you'll last?" Alaska retorts before she can hold her tongue. "You've been relying on me since we were 17, lets see you try and be a big boy without me." 

She finishes packing her bag, zipping up the suitcase. Alaska hears his footsteps retreat downstairs. She steadies her breathing and unlocks the door, putting a jacket on and carefully making her way down the stairs with her suitcase. 

James is in the living room, his flask of whiskey already in his hand. Alaska can't imagine how he'll survive without her.   
"So that's it, huh?" He mumbles. "You're just leaving?"   
He takes a swig and Alaska nods.   
"I'm sorry, James. It's just..."   
She almost tells him the truth. Sharon's name is right on the tip of her tongue but she stops herself.   
"Things have changed between us. We're different people than we used to be." 

They keep eye contact for one last moment before James is collapsing onto the couch and turning the TV on. Alaska sways in the doorway as James flicks to a channel, a game of basketball, and watches. She sighs. 

Alaska finally leaves, the loud sound of the game drowning out what sounded like James sniffling. She closes the door behind her and starts to walk down the street. 

She looks around her neighbourhood as the sun sets. It's almost like it's the first time she's seeing it. White picket fences, perfectly cut green grass. Flower beds with soft pastel colours and warm lights on in the windows. There's no one out, all the families probably inside having dinner. It looks perfect. So did Alaska and James' house, now that she thinks about it. The outside was perfect, expensive BMW and painted red door hiding the crumbling relationship it held. 

Alaska breathes for what she feels like is the first time in her life. The air is crisp and cool in her lungs. She does the only thing she can think of, and calls Sharon. She picks up almost immediately.  
"Sh... Sharon?" Alaska asks softly.   
"Yeah, baby?" 

Sharon's voice immediately makes her smile. It's husky and calm and happy and Alaska wants it forever.   
"I left him. I left James."   
Alaska realises she must look so strange in this picturesque street, wobbling down the sidewalk in her trench coat and heels, her Armani suitcase trailing behind her.  
"You what? Holy shit. When?"   
Sharon sounds exasperated. She's stepped outside to take her call, Alaska can tell from the sound of the wind rusting through the leaves on her grass.

"Like two minutes ago. I don't know what to do." Alaska laughs breathily, the situation catching up with her. There's a pause on the other end of the phone, a quiet laugh.   
"You want to meet me somewhere? I could tell Matt I'm going out for a night with the girls and get us a hotel room." 

Alaska smiles, her eyes getting misty again.   
"I'd love that." She whispers.  
"Okay." Sharon whispers back. "Meet me at the hair salon around your corner, I'll pick you up." 

They say their goodbyes and Alaska's hanging up, alone again as she makes her way down the street. She kicks a golden leaf down the street- the first sign of Autumn she's seen this year. Alaska feels like a new person, like she's in a different chapter of her life. A chapter titled 'Sharon'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and/ or kudos!!! love u guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So so sorry with the hiatus, I've just been so busy with studying :( Hoping to get another chapter or two out of this. Thank you so so much to everyone leaving kudos and comments on this, it really inspires me to keep writing. Love you all!!

The sheets are soft beneath Alaska's naked form. She's sprawled out, wearing nothing but her socks and a pearl necklace.   
"So pretty for me." Sharon mumbles from behind her. The hotel room is on Sharon's credit card. It's nice, airy. The balcony is wide, curtains fluttering softly in the wind as Sharon drags her fingertips gently along Alaska's spine. It gives her goosebumps, makes her gasp and arch her back a little.   
"Sh-Sharon..." Alaska whispers. 

She can feel Sharon's smirk even without looking back.  
"Shh, shh. Nice and still for me, yeah?"   
Alaska nods but she wants nothing more than to grind into the sheets, to bring herself to the climax she wanted so badly. Sharon's hands come down and she squeezes Alaska's ass, hard, so she can't help but whine. All thoughts of James are gone from her head now, despite only having broken things off with him about an hour ago. 

It's strange, being with Sharon without the weight of her husband on her shoulders. She can enjoy it a lot more. Guilt-free, Alaska can just close her eyes and enjoy the way Sharon is running her fingers down to between her legs. Alaska moans softly, her pink lips dropping open. Sharon's scent is familiar, like home as she leans in closer.  
"Look how wet you are for me. All mine."

Sharon's words go straight to the pit of her stomach, shooting sparks down her entire body.   
"Yours." Alaska replies, without even thinking about it. 

All at once, Sharon's lips are on her, kissing her clit until Alaska is fully arching her back, raised up onto her knees. She needs Sharon. Needs the release of her beautiful lips and her soft hand and skilled tongue. Her tongue, as always, swipes quickly and carefully over her wetness. Just enough to make Alaska whimper.   
"Pretty baby." 

Sharon pushes a finger inside her, curls it. Alaska feels all her muscles relax as Sharon fucks her with her fingers, eats her out like her life depends on it. Alaska feels her stomach tightening, contracting. She can't even whisper a warning before she's coming on Sharon's fingers with a loud moan. 

She catches her breath and rolls onto her back, where she can now see Sharon sucking her fingers clean.   
"That was fast. Even for you." Sharon teases. She's wearing the dress Alaska met her in and it makes her want to go again, to run her hands all over Sharon's figure. Alaska laughs, stretches on the soft mattress.   
"What can I say? You're good." Alaska grins. Sharon flops down onto the bed and Alaska lays her head on Sharon's chest, pulling the white sheet over her naked form. 

They settle together quickly, Sharon's hand running through Alaska's hair tenderly. Even though Alaska doesn't have a thread of clothing on, she feels so comfortable with Sharon. The other woman clears her throat after a while.  
"You're good, right? Like, with James? I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but..." 

It takes her by surprise and Alaska instinctively nuzzles further into Sharon's chest.   
"I feel..." Alaska whispers. "Like I can finally breathe again. With you. It's good."   
Sharon presses a kiss to Alaska's temple, her warm breath hovering on her skin. It smells like mint and cigarette smoke, Alaska wants to kiss her again just to taste it.   
"That's good. I'm proud of you, baby."   
The 'baby' goes straight to Alaska's stomach, warms up her whole body. 

She tries not to think of Sharon's husband. He's waiting for her at home, probably watching baseball and drinking a beer. Sharon will go home to him, shower off the scent of Alaska's perfume. She'll curl up next to him in soft pajamas, probably suck his cock before flicking off the Ikea lamp beside their four poster bed and falling fast asleep.   
"Do you love Matthew?"  
It leaps out of her before she can bite her tongue. Alaska feels Sharon sigh, her chest rising with a shaky breath.  
"I don't know. I think I used to. I think that was love, right when we first met. Now... it's just obligation. It hurts sometimes, but I have you now." 

Alaska didn't expect her to open up like this. Her chest aches because she can relate to every word spilling from her lips. Alaska wraps an arm around Sharon's waist, tugs herself closer into her soft scent and warm skin. Sharon kisses the top of her head and she feels it down her spine.   
"I know exactly what you mean. Exactly." she whispers. Sharon knows she means it. 

They lay there for a while, listening to cars zoom by below them, the sound of the wind and each other's heartbeats. Sharon's hand is running through her hair, Alaska's is tracing the black ink tattoos on her arm.   
"Did they hurt?" Alaska mumbles. Sharon hums a laugh and shrugs.  
"Not really. I mean, yeah, obviously, but not a lot. You should get one."  
At any other time, Alaska would have laughed at the idea.  
"You think?"  
Sharon nods, runs a hand down Alaska's body to her panty line.   
"Right here. Sharon." 

Alaska laughs and swats her hand away, pulling it to her lips to kiss her palm.  
"I don't think so."  
"Come on, it'd suit you! Hm, maybe not then." Sharon mocks. Alaska's heart drops when the phone rings.  
"Ah, shit." Sharon curses. She sits up, gently moving Alaska off her chest so she can pick up her iPhone from the bedside table.   
"Matt? Yeah, baby. Coming home in ten, alright. Yeah. Okay, sure. See you then." 

Alaska hears the voice on the other end say an 'I love you', but Sharon doesn't return it and she has a sick feeling it's for her sake. Alaska reaches for a t-shirt from the floor and slips it on as Sharon gets up.   
"Sorry, baby. Duty calls." 

Alaska sits up, flips her long hair back and watches Sharon check her reflection, slip her heels on, spray herself with perfume.   
"You'll be back?" Alaska asks and she hates how fragile she sounds. Sharon nods and slides her handbag over a shoulder.   
"Tomorrow. Right after work, I promise. As always." 

Alaska nods and plasters on a smile as Sharon kisses her. Her lips are so soft, so warm. Alaska wants to hold her down and keep her here in the hotel room forever. But she doesn't. She lets go and watches Sharon slide her gold wedding band back on her finger and wave goodbye.   
"I love you." Sharon tells her. Alaska smiles girlishly, tilts her head to the side a little.   
"I love you too." 

When Sharon's gone, all Alaska can do is light up a cigarette on the balcony. She smokes slowly, lets it fill up her lungs and burn her lips a little. She switches on the TV and smiles when she hears the theme song to The Golden Girls. Her robe is wrapped around her to keep her warm, silky on her skin. She thinks of James, how he's probably getting wasted with his friends to ignore the numbness. Of Sharon and how she's probably spraying breath spray in the car, fixing her hair in the visor mirror as she turns into her estate. 

Alaska would order room service tonight, have a warm bath, another look for available apartments before bed. She'd text Sharon goodnight, throw in a little something about rose bushes in case Matt decided fo snoop later. And Alaska would sleep, dreaming of the soft lips and bright eyes that never quite left her mind.


End file.
